


Something More

by MLauren



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, FE3H Project Hub, First Kiss, Fluff, Secret Santa, Twitter, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: While traveling to their new home in Enbarr, Edelgard wonders if she and Byleth hold the same plans for their future? She gifted El her mother's ring, but little has changed between them since then. They have resorted to their always. Their relationship as allies, holds firm. Yet now, Edelgard is left wishing for that 'something more' she had never allowed herself to want before. | F!Byleth | Secret-Santa Project
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow Edeleth fan, Jordan (@hoiiowknight):
> 
> Happy Holidays to you, my friend. However you celebrate, I hope you take the time to enjoy. 
> 
> I am gifting you this piece in reminder to always strive for that 'something more'. You deserve it, and you should look for it, no matter where you find yourself in life. Doors open and close all the time. It is up to you to choose the correct one. May this be a gift to encourage that you strive for the best opportunities; that you seek out your something more, and to remind you- that you are ALWAYS worth it. 
> 
> Cheers and well-wishes,  
> -M.

* * *

**Something More**

**-**

**M. Lauren**

* * *

**Silence filtered through the cabin.** It was uncomfortable, and Edelgard wondered if Byleth could feel it as well. 

_She must,_ El concluded. 

It would be untruthful to say that the first leg of their trip was going well. 

The two had departed from Garreg Mach, hours prior. Their carriage was packed to capacity. Each of their worldly possessions had been stowed away, and they were headed off to their new life in Enbarr. 

_Our new life as…_ Edelgard sighed. Her lips pursed in contemplation. _What are we?_

Her mind was in turmoil as the carriage bumped and rattled down the dirt roads. Not even the scent of warm countryside had managed to soothe El. 

She was ruminating. 

_-no. I am dwelling!_ She managed a silent grumble, and her mind continued to spiral. 

During their last conversation, Byleth had agreed to come to Enbarr. She had given Edelgard her mother’s ring, and it shown brilliant upon the chain around the emperor’s neck. However, El was puzzled. Byleth had gifted her this metaphorical token, but-

 _What does it signify?_ Edelgard emitted another silent moan. 

She had confessed her feelings to her most trusted friend. Edelgard had ranted and stumbled through her words as she pulled from the shock of receiving such a gift. 

Byleth, though; she had been as stoic and calm as ever. She handed over that ring as if it was as easy as inviting her student to afternoon tea. 

_But this isn’t tea!_ She felt the words trying at her lips. _This is our future; a relationship! ...or at least, I believed it was…_

Edelgard pushed back into the bench. Her shoulders were tightly strained. Her teeth were grit and her eyes briefly closed as the world passed by around them.

This was not how she imagined the next chapter of her life would lead. 

Looking across the cabin, Edelgard’s frustrations only continued to grow. Byleth appeared peaceful. Her eyes directed toward the road, reflecting the sun's light in her deep blue iris’. She pondered the view outside her window; the passing trees and white clouds. Her expression was void of any sort of emotion, and evidently void of any of the same stress in which Edelgard was feeling herself. 

“Is something troubling you?” Byleth’s concern indicated El had been caught staring. 

It was also then, for which Edelgard realized her hands had balled into white-knuckled fists against her lap. 

“I am fine.” She released them. “I have told you before about my dislike for cramped spaces.” 

Her tone spilled a little drier than intended. Nonetheless, Byleth ignored it. She nodded in understanding as she rotated in her seat. 

“We could walk a while, if you believe that might help? Perhaps the fresh air will ease your nerves.”

Despite the kind gesture, Edelgard’s irritation flared.

She shook her head, seemingly jaded. “We have experienced a long few months. You need your rest.”

However, Byleth was not listening. She reached around Edelgard to knock against the frame, causing the iron wall to rattle between them and the outside post. 

The carriage came to a swift halt. Byleth sheathed her blade. She lifted herself to stand, and Edelgard eyed her suspiciously. 

“Now it is no longer a discussion.” Byleth caught her hand. “We are walking.” 

Edelgard was pulled quickly to her feet. Byleth waited until she was stable on her heels before releasing her to open the door. 

“Go on a ways.” Byleth explained to the driver. 

She assisted Edelgard down from the cabin, and returned to face the man. 

“We will meet you at the base of Morgaine. The emperor would like to stretch her legs before dark.”

Byleth had lied for her, and that notion was oddly comforting. She never allowed Edelgard to appear weak in the eyes of men; despite what bits about her past Byleth knew, and could use to do so. 

The driver arched his brow. “If you are certain, madam. I will leave the guards for aide.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Edelgard stepped in at Byleth’s side. “I am quite confident in our ability to defend ourselves.”

She had fashioned her own sword now, causing Byleth to smile. She shook the smirk from her lips before waving forward their men. 

The two waited, watching the carriage and horses continue on. They disappeared as the trail turned, and Edelgard sighed in sudden relief. 

“I suppose you were correct.” She turned to Byleth. “The fresh air has me feeling better already.”

“I am glad.” Byleth sent El a short nod, and then silently took the lead. 

Long minutes passed as they walked. In no time at all, their uncomfortable silence had filtered back in. Though irritated, El much preferred dealing with her confusion outside of the confined carriage. The weight of Byleth’s indecisiveness was not nearly as heavy amongst the vast roads and forest. Here, she had the space to locate the humor amidst their predicament. Here, Edelgard realized, that while the admission of her feelings had changed her for the better; they had yet to weaken her Ashen Demon. 

With Byleth at the front, Edelgard felt they were headed to battle. 

_Once a mercenary, always a mercenary._ She stifled a laugh. 

Byleth’s strides were long and certain. With her hand curled around the handle of her blade and her head held high, Byleth appeared ready to take down any enemy in hiding. 

“Is our fort under siege,” Edelgard teased. “-or are we out for a leisurely stroll?” 

Byleth fumbled in her steps. Edelgard’s eyes directed coyly down to the hand on her sword.

Byleth’s grip loosened in response. “Old habits.” She shrugged. “I apologize.”

“You don’t have to explain.” A small grin turned against her cheeks. “I understand. However, we are taking a break from the carriage, not hurrying to get back to it. Might I suggest we slow down a pace?” 

Byleth’s lips drew to the side. “Why don’t you take the lead then, El?” 

“Or, perhaps we walk together?” 

As quickly as the words slipped passed her tongue, a steady blush surfaced along Edelgard’s chest. Her heart began to race. Her eyes widened, and yet, Byleth paid little mind. She heeded El’s request by taking a station at her side. 

Their walk resumed. Hip to hip, their pace slowed as the trail wound on. While it did, the air continued to warm. Summer was nearing. The heat of the sun and the scent of honeysuckle told tale of that much. Paired with the aroma of drying wood, the atmosphere around them began to soften. 

“This reminds me of my time as a mercenary.” 

Edelgard’s head snapped toward her; surprised, more than anything else, to have heard Byleth speaking up. 

“Oh, and why is that?” She hummed. 

Byleth shoulders drew into a shrug. “Open road, sword on my hip…” Her eyes turned to her feet. 

Edelgard could not help but giggle. “You know, when I suggested we slow down and enjoy the walk, I had meant taking the time to think about something peaceful. Here you are reminiscing over raids and sword play.” 

“I was thinking about my father, too.” Byleth's words were clipped.

“I see,” Edelgard’s gaze joined against the trail. “And what about him were you thinking?” 

Silence filled the gap between them. Edelgard heard Byleth stiffen. Her lavender eyes rose to find the ex-merc appearing uncharacteristically tense. 

“Are you alright?” She asked. Her hand came to rest at Byleth’s shoulder. 

“I am.” She nodded. “Though, my chest feels strange. I have these memories, and now suddenly they come paired with these new and heavy emotions. I must get familiar with them, is all.” 

“And you will.” Edelgard promised. Her fingers squeezed against Byleth’s coat. “Emotions are but a facet in the human experience; only you have had the unfortunate luck of playing host to a non-mortal deity for most of your life. You had a late start, but you will learn. I am confident in that.”

Byleth bit down on her lip. “I suppose that is true.”

Her eyes returned to the trees, but Edelgard refused to leave well enough alone. 

“We can learn together, then.” She encouraged. “Why don’t you tell me about your father? What about these woods reminds you of him?”

A small sound, like a huff, pulled passed Byleth’s lips. “I am not certain it is the woods as much as it is, being here with you.”

“With me?” Her eyes widened. 

“-with you on this open road.” She explained. “While my father and I traveled, we would walk and talk, much like we are now.”

Byleth's head turned to find Edelgard’s hand. It remained warm and flexed against her shoulder. 

Embarrassed, Edelgard swiftly pulled away. “What would you discuss while you traveled; you and your father, I mean?” She stammered through her words. Her hand burned where it caught against her chest. 

“Tactics, primarily. And on occasion, we would discuss the upcoming raid.”

“I see,” Edelgard smiled softly. “It appears both our childhoods lacked any recreational or seemingly personal, conversations.”

Her head tilt toward El. “You and I have personal conversations.” 

“We do.” Edelgard nodded. “However, I suppose you are the first I have allowed myself to do this with in a very long time.” 

“That makes me feel important.” 

“You are important.” The words left her throat in a single breath, and Edelgard quickly turned away. 

Her face was aflame. Her worries from earlier came flooding back in. 

“While we are on the subject of personal; might I ask you something, Byleth?” 

She turned silent, and Byleth waited until El’s eyes returned to her before she spoke. 

“Of course you may.” Her shoulders clenched. 

Edelgard’s jaw wavered in a swarm of thoughts. “I was- I mean, I am wondering why you have gifted me your mother’s ring?”

Byleth’s eyes grew wide. Her feet slowed. 

“I had made some irrational assumptions the other day, and I wanted to clarify what this meant to you?” She fingered the chain against her neck, and Byleth’s gaze followed. 

“I suppose I thought it obvious.” Her head craned. “You had asked for me to stay with you, but that was already in my plans.” 

“Yes, that much I understand.” Edelgard forcefully pressed on. “But, how do you wish to continue from here? Do you wish us friends, or allies, or-”

“What?” Byleth’s face scrunched. 

Stopping short, Edelgard’s feet slid amongst the dirt. Her hands balled into fists and she tighten them against her skirt. 

“You gave me your mother’s ring; her engagement ring. You said to me that you would always be here for me. When I spoke of my feelings for you, and of the life we would spend together, nothing changed between us. You have said nothing, nor done anything, to make me believe you knew what I was alluding to. We remain but emperor and aide. We are friends, as always; friends without the burden of war, but what I had wanted, what I was hoping for, was for something much more than this.

“What I want for us, it is greater than friendship. It is love and togetherness. I want the life I would have never allowed myself to want before I knew I was free to do so. And I have wanted that with you, Byleth! I want you to be my wife. You have always been my partner, my friend, and my ally; but now, more than that, I would like for you to want those ‘somethings more’ as well.” 

Fingers threaded under Edelgard’s jaw. Her face was tugged forward. Byleth’s actions were brash and her hands were strong, but when her lips met El’s they were soft and tender. 

“Byleth?” Edelgard breathed. Her wide eyes glazed in a mix of excitement and confusion. 

She drew back a hair. Her lips still suspended over Byleth’s. They had touched, she thought, but not for long enough to remember. 

Byleth’s hands lost their grip, and she began to pull away. However, Edelgard was suddenly there, her hands holding Byleth's in place. She looked afraid; as worried as Byleth. Both were afraid they might frighten the other off. 

“Something more.” Byleth whispered. 

Her words shook Edelgard still, and Byleth forced a careful step back. She watched El raise her fingers to her lips. She touched them, wondering when they had lost the ability to speak. In spite of that, seeing Byleth uncharacteristically flustered caused her confidence to soar. Edelgard’s hands suddenly flattened to Byleth’s chest, and she drew herself high onto her toes. 

“Something more,” She agreed with a grin. Edelgard brushed against Byleth’s lips once more. "Yes, this; this is what I meant. We both deserve this something more." 

Her words fell away. Edelgard's breathing hitched, and she accepted another kiss as Byleth willingly lowered toward her. 

* * *

_-M._


End file.
